


Where dreams come true

by MajestyMisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Writer Castiel, ill add other tags later, once i get to it, this will basically be a fic about sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyMisha/pseuds/MajestyMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Castiel and Dean go on a weekend trip to Florida, where they keep getting mistaken as a couple. This awakens feelings in them that they didn't know were there.</p><p>Or, the one where Dean and Cas realize they'd really like to fuck each other because they might be soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this while in the shower one day, and I thought, fuck it, I'll actually write it. But that was all the way back in January so I think it's past time I posted this.
> 
> No sexual content in the first chapter, but we're just getting started.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first real attempt at writing a full length fanfic!
> 
> Also, don't take the wincest comment too seriously. It was a joke and I do not mean to hate on other ships, as this ship personally does not bother me.

“I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out sooner, man! I mean, I wasn’t exactly being obvious, but it sure as hell wasn’t subtle either.” Dean says, a huge smile spread out on his face. In front of him were two suitcases, two plane tickets, an excited best friend, and a promising three day weekend in Orlando, Florida. Dean and Cas both shared birthdays in the month of April, and this year, with the help of his parents and lots of self control, he was able to surprise Cas with a trip. Just the two of them, alone for three days in a different state. 

“Holy shit Dean, this is so amazing! I can’t believe you, with your unwillingness to keep secrets and inability to control your wallet, pulled this off. I am truly surprised.” Castiel criticized jokingly, earning a punch from Dean. “Hey! I’m not that bad. At least I don’t always use big words that no one understands.” “Don’t be avaricious for my voluminous vocabulary and extensive intelligence regarding words. But I understand, not all of us can be as remarkable as I."

“Stop being a douche, Cas.”

“Oh, Dean, remind me to buy you a thesaurus in Florida.” Cas joked. He could swear he heard Dean tell him to “go to hell” under his breath.

 

Sitting cramped on a tiny plane for two and a half hours should not be fun, nor should it be exciting. For the two rowdy teens sitting in the worst seats at the very back of the plane, however, this was the most thrilling thing ever to happen in their boring lives. They were together without any adults, and that alone made this a dream come true. Because, come on, what 18 year old boy fantasizes about going on vacation with their mom? So there the two boys were, chattering about something wildly unimportant, like how mean their teachers were in fourth grade, or how badly they were craving french fries for the entirety of the previous week. They were both so optimistic and full of hope for their first trip together, they barely even noticed the clock ticking by towards the end of the flight. 

“Listen Cas, all I’m saying is that if Jace and Clary were siblings, they should have called off their relationship immediately and moved on. Clary could just date her nerd friend and Jace could charm some dumb blonde that will stroke his ego even more so that Clary can’t be anything but annoyed with him. Like, imagine if Sam and I were dating.” Dean argued, brief regrets flashing in the back of his mind for actually having read The Mortal Instruments books. “Mmm, I do every night.” Cas winked, receiving an exasperated groan from Dean in response. “But really, you can’t just control your feelings like that and just pretend they never existed. It’s not like you really have control over your emotions like that. Things just kind of...happen.” 

Dean’s retort was cut off by the pilot’s voice booming through the plane, warning them they were minutes from landing and needed to return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts. “Thank god the ride is almost over. My adrenaline is wearing off, and when it does, I’m gonna flip out because planes are scary as hell.” Dean commented, making Cas chuckle. “I seriously doubt sitting peacefully in airborne machinery can compare to the excruciating mental and physical torture of being in hell. I’d much prefer to be sitting here with you than with Lucifer. I’m kind of hurt the feeling isn’t reciprocated.” Cas responded. “Cas, can you stop being an asshole for like, two seconds? Chill.” Dean sighed, wondering why, even when he wasn’t being serious, Cas said everything literally and twisted Dean’s words to make them offensive. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but apparently he has said some seriously messed up stuff. Somehow. 

As the plane began its descent back towards the ground, Dean felt sick. Inexplicably and severely sick. His nerves hit him like a sack of bricks, an impending sense of doom residing deep in his gut, threatening to come up and contaminate the floor. Cas noticed Dean clam up. Usually, Dean was a naturally talkative person. Not enough to be annoying, but he just generally was put off by silence. So now, when Dean was deathly quiet, Cas was suspicious that he was more scared than he let on.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asked with genuine concern, all joking aside. Cas liked to mess with Dean, yeah, but the desire for banter never ruled over his care for his friends’ well being and emotional comfort. “It’s okay if you’re scared of the plane, you know. Everyone is different.” With white knuckles clenching the edge of his seat, and a slightly green face, Dean whispered weakly that he was fine. Against his better judgement, Castiel let the subject drop, and went to stare out his window, appreciating the natural beauty of the landscape, and taking mental pictures to store away for later when he needed inspiration for a poem. 

Within no time, much to a very anxious Dean’s content, the plane was once again on Earth where he could escape the abominable aircraft. His fear of planes was irrational, and he knew it. He doubted he would ever really get into a plane crash, but the fear of the unknown and endless possibilities of chaos always kept him on the edge, verging between insanity and a thin strand of reality. Now that they were back on ground, Dean was back to his impatient, demanding self. He was tired of waiting for all the people on the rows in front of him to clear out so that he could eventually escape. He wanted to leave now but all these fucking old people were just making it so much more difficult than it had to be. “It’s been hours, Cas! Hours!” He moaned, pulling his hair.

“Dean, literally the plane landed three minutes ago. I highly doubt that you have been waiting to get off for hours.” “Well, actually, I've been wanting to leave for hours, I wanted to get off before I even got on. If I had the power of teleportation or wings, I’d mainly use them to avoid planes. Just saying.” After about another five minutes of awkwardly shuffling towards the front of the plane with their tiny luggage, the two boys finally made it out of the plane. It felt nice for them to finally be able to stretch their legs and use a bathroom wasn't the same size as a cabinet. Feeling refreshed and fueled with enthusiasm, Dean escorts Cas towards the exit, where they then took a taxi to their hotel. Upon arriving to the hotel, Dean declared he would check them into their room like a “real gentleman”. Rolling his eyes, Castiel wandered away, drifting towards the fake shrubbery and fabric leaves on the trees. 

Pulled from his deep thoughts of why the fuck can’t they just buy real fucking trees, Cas heard a familiar husky voice rising from the front desk. Concerned, he went over to check if everything was alright. “Um, Dean, is something wrong?” He asked, nervous. “Well, uh, not really. But there was a bit of a mix up. Instead of two twin beds we get one queen bed.” Dean laughed sheepishly, obviously embarrassed he couldn’t fix the problem. “Have you been present through the past ten years of our friendship? When was the last time we actually slept on separate beds? Never?” Cas couldn’t see the problem. Did Dean not want to share a bed with him? “No, it’s okay, I don’t actually mind. Really.” Dean reassured him, seeing hurt briefly flash across his face, which then morphed into a wide grin.

Arriving at their room, they got their priorities straight right away; who gets the side of the bed closest to the window? “DIBS!” They shouted in unison, both diving for the desired side. “Dude, what the fuck? I totally get it! Last time you slept over you got the better side!” “But it’s my birthday sooner, so I deserve it!” “But I’m the one who got all of this together for you!” “Exactly, for me. I should get it.” The argument got heated really quickly. It took a good five minutes before Dean was forced to withdraw, his bladder calling him to more pressing matters. “You win this round, Novak. But I’ll be back. And you’ll never see me coming.” Dean whispered while walking backwards towards the bathroom, never breaking eye contact with Castiel or blinking. Cas, although slightly creeped out, busied himself settling into their room and claiming his half of the bed. 

Yet again, the loud sound of Dean’s voice pulled Cas out of his thoughts. “HOLY SHIT, THERE’S SO MUCH SOAP IN HERE! CAS, COME SEE!” erupted from the restroom. Chuckling, he made his way to the bathroom, where he was met with an eye full of Dean’s weiner. “Dean, what the actual hell?” He yelled, shuffling back out of the room and into safety. “I warned you I would be avenged. Watch your back, Castiel. I’m coming for you.” Dean said, trying to be menacing. “Dean, put your dick away. You’re not coming for anyone. In any sense of the word.” 

Cas sighed, briefly wondering if having the window side of the bed was worth all of this trouble. He instantly brushed that thought away, because, of course it was worth it. And if that meant he had to be flashed every ten minutes, he could deal with it. Anything to preserve his pride. 

“Okay, well now that I’ve had your dick in my face, again,” He shuddered violently at the memory, “I think I’m ready to head out. Are you ready to go?” Cas questioned, still having flashbacks. “Cas, do we even know where we’re going to go?” Asked Dean, looking doubtfully out the window towards the lively city. “It’s okay. Google maps.” Cas stated, like the sentence explained itself. “I suppose you’re right. But if we get lost it is not my fault. I’m just going to get that out of the way now.” It was true. Dean had never been good with maps or giving directions. Sam often mentioned that was the reason he was most scared of driving; having to listen to Dean’s directions, blindly trusting him. 

As they grabbed their wallets and other random belongings, they agreed they should probably rent a car before trying to go to any parks. And probably before they tried to do anything else either. In just under an hour, including the walk to the car rental, the two boys were in the front seats of a snazzy black car. “So, it’s, what, 8?” Dean asked, glancing at the clock. “Something like that. As long as it’s not too late to get a burger somewhere decent, I don’t really care what time it is. Speaking of which, I’m famished. I would thoroughly enjoy some dinner.” Declared Cas, pulling up a web search of restaurants in the immediate area. “Lazy Moon Pizza. What kind of a name is that?” Cas wondered aloud, looking for online reviews to see if it was any good. “I don’t know, but it reminds me of that creepy emoji. Definitely not fucking going to that death trap of a pizza place. Death himself probably opened it.” Dean scoffed, as if his speculations were actually true. 

“Okay, how about That One Spot? It says they have burgers and I would like to congratulate someone on thinking up that name. It is truly a work of art.” Cas offered. “Where are you finding all of these weirdly named restaurants?” “I google searched for cheap restaurants in Orlando.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever. Where is it?” Dean wasn’t quite sure what he had just agreed to. In his experience, cheap food and weird restaurant names didn’t mix well. Bad memories.

This place, or should he say, this one spot, really wasn’t actually that bad. Sure, it was cheesy as hell, but so was the food. So it balanced out. They sat at a booth for two, facing eachother, and eagerly planned out the days ahead of them while simultaneously devouring their burgers. After lots of discussion, and if they’re being honest with themselves, lots of bickering and petty quarreling, they finally reached an agreement. Tomorrow they are going to Disney’s Hollywood Studios, and then after that Downtown Disney so they could get souvenirs for their family and greedy friends. The following day they will go to Universal Studios, or, more importantly, Harry Potter World. “Okay Cas, I’ll give you a day to nerd out. But only because it’s your birthday.” It was a lie, though, because Dean was just as excited, maybe even more so, to finally go to Harry Potter World. Who doesn’t dream of it, honestly? Not me, psh. I’m not a geek. Dean thought. Dean you are literally lying to yourself, and deep down you already know the truth. So, really, who are you even helping? Just trying to save your manliness? Because if that’s the case, maybe you should stop watching so much fucking anime. Dean groaned internally. He really was an asshole, even to himself. He made a mental note to watch more porn. He wasn’t exactly sure how he could even possibly manage that, watching even more. 

“Dean! Are you even paying attention to me? Jesus Christ, get out of you head, I’m right here and I feel ignored.” He wasn’t exactly sure what Dean was thinking about, but judging by how well he’s learned to read Dean’s facial expressions over the years, he’d say he was thinking about porn. Whenever he does he gets this weird look in his eye and subconsciously tries to look sexy, broadening his shoulders and everything. “Snap out of it!”

“Huh?” Dean asked, finally back in reality. “Oh good, look who’s back. I was starting to get worried you were about to just suddenly drop dead and I’d have to decide for you if you should have your organs harvested and preserved. I probably would have said yes.” He added, as an after thought. “But in all seriousness, should we try to squeeze in a trip to somewhere before we leave on Monday, or just wander around the city?” “We could go to Sea World? See the whales and stuff.” Dean suggest, then watched Castiel’s features contort into pain and disgust. “Did you even watch the Black Fish documentary on Netflix? I’m not giving money to those low life, greedy, selfish, animal abusing bastards!” He exclaimed, exacerbated by Dean’s blatant ignorance. Who could ever watch that video and forget, much less still want to go there? It made him feel sick.

“Okay, so I guess Seaworld is out of the running,” Dean started. “Damn right it is.” Cas mumbled to himself. “But, there are still other Disney parks we could go to. Maybe Epcot?” He continued. “Or Animal Kingdom? Magic Kingdom? Hey, we should go there and get ourselves some princesses.” Dean winked. Cas wrinkled his face up, obviously against the idea of bothering the poor actresses that have to stand outside all day in tons of costumes and makeup, talking to little kids and signing tons of fake autographs. “Let’s not do that. But maybe Epcot. Yes, I think that might be nice. It’s always fascinating to experience different cultures. Even when they are exaggerated stereotypes and lack authenticity. But I’ll take what I can get.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I think we should go to Animal Kingdom. Besides, you can learn about animals. Be inspired by their beauty. Also, there’s a rollercoaster there, and they have that one dinosaur ride that’s supposed to be scary. In my opinion, I don’t get what’s so scary about a bunch of electronic dinosaurs.” While rambling about how manly he was, their waitress came to give them their check. “Thanks, babe.” Dean said, with a wink. “You’re so cute!” She said with a laugh, and then turned to Castiel. “I don’t know how you can deal with him flirting with other people. If my boyfriend did that I would be so jealous!” And with that, she left. 

They just stared at each other in disbelief for a moment, wondering if they had really just got mistaken for a couple. “Well… Uh... That was kind of…” “Awkward. Definitely awkward.” Cas finished for him, a huge blush spread out on his face. “But she was right about something. If you were mine, you would not be allowed to flirt with anyone else. Especially women.” He joked, earning a weak chuckle from Dean, who was still shocked. They silently agreed it was way past time to go, and made their way to the car.

Arriving back at the hotel, Cas decided that it shouldn’t matter if they were seen as a couple. Why get offended over something that’s not offensive? Dean agreed, and set it behind him. Who cares if one waitress thought they were together? She didn’t know the whole story. It was okay. Although, it was kind of ironic that they would go back to a hotel and have to share a bed. But worry not, after getting ready and climbing into bed both teens were falling fast asleep, drifting off at exactly the same time. Perfect synchronization. 

By morning it was completely forgotten, pushed to the back of their minds by excitement and anticipation of having the best day they’ve probably ever had. It didn’t take either of them long to get ready, only pulling on their jeans and respective shirts, giving a quick glance to the mirror just to make sure their hair wasn’t absolutely atrocious. It was 9:00 AM, the birds were singing, the angels smiling down on them, and they were making their way to Disney World where they would make some of the best memories that they will carry around with them for the rest of their lives. 

"I can't wait to actually go to Disney World! Disney World, Dean! We're actually going!" One was just slightly more excited about this adventure than the other. Which was why it was arranged for him in the first place; Dean knew his best friend would be psyched to finally visit Disney. It was something he had dreamed about since they were little. The older of the two had certain excitable childlike qualities to him, one being the absolute love of fantasy lands. It was what inspired most of his poems, magical realms of wonder and promising adventure. It was also the reason he was completely in love with fantasy books full of the supernatural. 

"Yeah, Cas. I know we're going to Disney World. I kind of bought all of this, I'm aware of what I paid a fortune to do." Dean responded. "Oh, come on, Dean! This is where dreams come true! Maybe now you'll actually be able to find your masculinity." Cas nudged Dean, teasing him. "Maybe you'll discover how to not be such a total and complete bitch!" He added to the list of things they could do at Disney World. Neither of them decided that they were also going to be completely platonic bro dude pals there, which was clarification that could have saved them lots of trouble and worry. But all in good time.

 

Positively buzzing with energy, Cas got into the car with Dean. As they drove to Hollywood studios and entered the park spirits were high, and so were emotions. There was just an aura of undiluted bliss surrounding them, like pure gold shining. Life was a beautiful jewel, and they had the privilege of just being able to admire it. Dean would never admit it, but it was kind of adorable to see Cas so bubbly and ready to be free of reality. For once in their lives, they felt genuinely happy.

Obviously their first stop was to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, which did in fact have loops, something that Dean's parents had failed to tell him the first time he rode it as a child. Now, though, the loops were the best part. Besides, of course, zipping through the donut. Who wouldn't love that? They made their way to the line, which was much longer than they were hoping to find it. They weren't sure what they were expecting, but it surely wasn't this. It was hot, and perspiration came immediately. Even with the sun beating down on them as they winded through ropes and line segments, their hope didn't melt away. They were determined not to let their impatience get the best of them. 

It lasted as long as it could have, really, before Dean broke down and released a large, exaggerated groan, a symbol of his perpetual boredom. "We have been here forever, is this ride even worth it? Shouldn't we look for a shorter line?" He reasoned, desperate to escape the sun. All roads have bumps eventually. "Dean, we've already committed our time to this line. And besides, all other lines will be just as long as this one, so we'd only be going backwards. Plus, this is the only real ride they have here. So quit your complaining and suck it up." Castiel spoke, his words final, and then went back to paying attention to when they needed to move forward. "Okay, well can we at least do something? Ease my boredom. Assuage my malcontentment." Dean recalled the words from the thesaurus Cas had literally bought him. Why he actually looked inside of it, he had no clue. To make Cas smile, probably. 

"Aw, I see you like your gift. But okay, do you have any suggestions?" "There's always I spy, but that one's too obvious. Twenty questions? The game where I think of an animal and you have to guess what it is?" Dean offered. "Wow, we haven't played any of those in ages. We could just talk, too. Taking is always good. Fun and such." “Cas, I thought I told you to stop saying ‘and such’. It just makes me want to punch you for being a nerd. I’ll stuff you into a locker if you say it again.” “Ah, yes. Good memories. I remember when Raphael said that to me. the look on his face when I responded was priceless.” They reminisced their middle school days together, recalling the best and the worst moments. “‘Well I wish you would stop being an asshole and trying to control people to fit your standards of idealism, completely disregarding personal preferences and culture and such.’” Dean quoted, bursting into peals of laughter that rang through the hall they were waiting in. “I didn’t know you had memorized that quote.” Cas spoke, feeling touched that Dean had cared to remember something he had said so long ago. “Of course I remember that quote! It’s right up there with ‘This isn’t funny Dean, the voice says I’m almost out of minutes’ and ‘If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep smacking her rear?’. I’m still deciding which I want to use as my senior quote.”

It was then that they were dragged from the flashbacks, because they were ready to finally board the ride. Cas had no idea the ride shot off straight into a loop, and Dean would have laughed at his expression, but as he said, they had just been shot off at 60 miles per hour. The ride wasn’t that bad, though, Cas decided. He also decided that after waiting for so long, only to be on a ride for two minutes, that he was hungry as fuck, to which Dean agreed. Before exiting the gift shop they decided to check out their picture, which was most likely a total piece of crap. They approached the counter with the monitors containing the pictures and searched for their faces. “Oh my God! You two are the most adorable couple I have ever seen, you absolutely have to buy your picture!” The young girl behind the counter squealed when Cas pointed out their picture to Dean. 

They shared an awkward glance, remembering the events of the previous night. “Thanks.” Dean muttered out, before the pair quickly left to avoid further embarrassment. “This is so odd. What are we doing wrong? Are friends not close these days? Can’t two guys be friends without being confused as dating anymore?” Dean wondered aloud, kind of annoyed. “It doesn’t matter, Dean. We’re never going to see either of them ever again.” Cas muttered, his eyes stuck to the ground, avoiding Dean’s gaze. They walked with a notable amount of distance between them in silence until they got to the closest restaurant for lunch. They entered the italian ‘ristorante’ and were immediately greeted with a smiling waitress. “Table for two?” She asked, seeing the two boys alone together. “Yeah.” Dean muttered. “Right this way.” She winked at them and led them to their table without another word. “Did she just wink at us? Why does everyone think we’re together?” Dean wondered aloud, groaning. “Dean, chill. It doesn’t matter. Still. Besides, why are you so desperate for people not to think we’re partners? Is it my hair?” Castiel joked, wishing Dean would let go and just mess around with him again and not care what anyone thought. “If you can’t just put this behind you I will literally ditch you and actually go find myself a boyfriend who isn’t ashamed to be with me, you little fucker.” Cas was only half joking, kind of upset that Dean was so mad about all of this.

“You’re right, I’m sorry Cas. I’ll try to be a good sport. Besides, there is no one in this park better qualified to date me than you. You’d come crawling back to me eventually.” This earned a smile from Cas, glad that they could just go back to being two carefree teenage boys whose parents were dumb enough to let them go to Orlando Florida alone. “Right. So, anyways, that ride was not too bad, but I’m definitely not sure if it was worth the wait. It wasn’t like Aerosmith was actually there or anything.” And just like that, they found themselves immediately slipping back into casual conversation and playful banter. “Dude, it would have been so cool if Aerosmith could’ve actually been there. Damn, now I’m disappointed.” Dean spoke, on the verge of fake crying. Which, of course, made Cas laugh. Dean didn’t ever notice, but typically everything Dean did was with the same purpose: Make Cas happy. Make him laugh. Make him smile. 

The service here was so quick that within 10 minutes of ordering, they already had their food. Which is especially impressive considering it was a Saturday in spring at Disney World. The two boys resumed chatting their ears off, as if nothing had ever happened in the past twenty four hours to upset them. They devoured their food, and the voice of the other through the excessive amounts of talking. “Holy shit Dean, if we don’t leave now we’re probably going to be here until the park closes.” Cas realized, finally taking the time to divert his attention for two seconds and check the time. “Damn. Okay, we definitely need to leave before that happens. I would really hate to waste your time here by talking to you. I’m so sorry.” 

They were successfully able to spend the rest of the day walking around together, eating, shopping, visiting the attractions, and most importantly, not being awkward. Cas brought up a ton of great points about being gay not being bad, and it not being a big deal if people thought they were together. He was thinking about it all day really, from somewhere deep in the back of his mind. It was all he could do to not scream NO HOMO! every time he accidentally brushed his shoulder on Cas’. He knew he was over reacting, but he just couldn’t stop it. He was just really bothered over nothing, which, ironically, made him even more bothered. 

If you overlooked the little bump in the road of the morning, the day was absolutely perfect for Cas. He got to spend a full day with his best friend, and in Disney World. It had been the best day he had had in forever. He managed to get Dean to get over his internal problem with them dating, even when they weren’t even actually dating, but Cas didn’t want to think about that. He had also bought every souvenir he needed, and was ready to completely devote his undivided attention to the beauty they would see tomorrow that was Harry Potter World. The joy he had felt before the day had begun was still with him, but amplified by a thousand. He still had a whole extra day just like this one. He had never felt so blessed in his entire life.

Clearly, there was a slight difference in feelings as the two boys arrived back at the hotel. While Dean showered, the other busied himself by packing the assorted items he had bought for his family and his friends. Dean, while in the shower, which, by the way, had awful water pressure, thought about ways he could act so that people wouldn’t make the mistake of assuming them to be a couple the following day. And then, as an after thought, created a list of things he could do to cope with people’s mistakes. He really hated for Cas to think he was disgusted by the idea of being with him. Because that was not it. At all. No, it was something else. 

Eventually they climbed into their bedsides, bidding the other a good night, drifting off to sleep with dreams of their ideal tomorrow. The trip was going to be spectacular regardless, but Dean couldn’t help but hope it would be perfect for him, not sparing a second thought to the matter besides his own selfish perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're interested in getting to more of it, please make sure to let me know, because it's possible I might discontinue the story if no one is interested in it.
> 
> Also sorry for the parts that didn't make sense, I'm still editing it.


End file.
